


So cold

by raging_fire



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Mates, Mating Bond, POV Nesta Archeron, cassian is sick, nesta takes care of him, they’re just too sweet with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raging_fire/pseuds/raging_fire
Summary: When Nesta feels that something is wrong with Cassian, she goes in a hurry to the war camp to check up on him. Turns out he is quite sick so she takes care of him. Lots and lots of fluff and mate love!





	So cold

Nesta knew something was wrong the second she arrived at that shit-hole called a war camp.

The sudden feeling in her gut was so intense that she almost tumbled over her own legs, though she managed not to make a fool of herself. She looked around, swallowing the knot in her throat. Gods, she hated this place.

The war camp was a cruel, devious place. Filled with merciless warriors who preyed on the weaker runts and judgemental Illyrians, poised to strike out anyone who didn't fit in within their society. Brute strength, discipline, obedience and no mercy — those seemed to be the qualities the war lords expected from their soldiers. No one cared about anything else, as long as they could wield a sword and tear open a male's stomach with their bare hands.

No wonder Azriel couldn't stand being here longer than necessary.

At first glance, nothing seemed amiss — the Illyrians were out and training in the rings, the females exercising in a more secluded one. A rainstorm threatened to appear in any second, but no one seemed to notice or care. The Illyrians would train in any kind of weather.

Azriel had already left, leaving her to the wolves, knowing well enough that she could hold her own. But now she regretted letting him leave so soon — what if something happened to him? What if he was truly hurt?

That feeling had been bothering her since she woke up that morning. It felt like a tendril of darkness crept up her spine and kept nagging at her heart, whispering in her ear that something bad happened. When not even eating sweets or reading helped distract her, she asked Azriel to take her to the war camp immediately. He didn't ask any questions, knowing well enough what all of it was about. She was grateful for it.

She scanned the crowd one, twice. Nothing. He wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"What are you doing here, witch?" a male sneered behind her.

She turned around and faced the male with a withering look. One of the few brazen soldiers who often caused trouble in the war camp, if her memory served her well. Cassian was always complaining about a band of misfits that enjoyed playing with his nerves and he was one of them. She was surprised that he was still breathing after he tried and failed to oppose to the idea of females training. Scum.

"Get out of my way," she almost spat out, moving past him.

The uneasiness became more tangible, making her hands tremble. Where was he?

"You are not welcome here."

Gods, he really was persistent, wasn’t he?

Ignoring him, Nesta continued to walk towards the small houses. She knew which one was his. He had to be there, if not outside.

A big hand grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around so fast that she didn't have time to react. The male was in her face, his grip not loosening one bit. His canines were on display and threatening to hurt her.

"I said—"

She didn't let him finish. A mere portion of the power that dwelled deep inside her sprung out and aimed right for his throat. An invisible and dark force started to squeeze it, leaving him gasping for air and clawing at his throat with desperation in his eyes.

"I don't give a fuck if you don't want me here," she said. “You’re nothing but a sad, pathetic vermin.”

She retracted that phantom force and kneed him in the balls as hard as she could. By the time she was leaving, the male was on his knees and swearing profusely at her.

The distance between her and that little house seemed to stretch on to eternity, so she started running. Nothing — she could see nothing down that bridge between them, which made her skin plucker. He was always there, in the back of her mind, a comforting presence which warmed her heart. Not feeling it made Nesta’s blood run cold.

She was panting by the time she reached the little house and almost broke through the door.

"Cassian?"

Silence.

"Cassian!"

She entered all the small, cramped rooms only to find them empty. Where in the Cauldron's name was he?

The backdoor opened quietly and she heard a silent groan. Her mate appeared in the doorway, holding his abdomen as if he was going to he sick any moment. His dark locks were plastered on his sweaty, pale face and his eyes were bloodshot. As soon as he laid those eyes on her he straightened and tried to smile, though it was a weak one.

"Hello, sweetheart," he drawled, his voice rough and tense. "I didn't know you were planning on visiting me so soon.”

She didn't. She was knee-deep in her work, trying her hardest to open the first library and writing workshop in the Rainbow. It took her weeks to find a suitable place and months to find writers willing to come and teach all those who wanted to learn. She decorated the place with the help of her sisters, transforming the empty warehouse into a haven for all the bookworms. Even she didn't want to leave that place; she loved it that much.

Cassian knew that and didn't object when she chose to remain in Velaris while he trained the newest aerial host. They talked every night through notes and sent each other images down the bond - sometimes inappropriate ones, to make up for the fact that they were so far away from each other. It was the first time they'd been apart for so long since they mated a little while ago, and the distance was driving her mad.

"Neither did I, but when I felt that you either did something stupid or was about to, I decided to ask your brother for a ride."

When he didn't even blink at the subtle innuendo, Nesta knew that something was truly wrong.

"What happened?" she asked, worried sick.

He leaned on the doorway and crossed his arms around his chest. His breathing became laboured.

"Nothing," he lied. _Lied_. "I'm just a little dizzy, that's all. Nothing serious."

"It does look serious, if you can't even stay on your damn feet without swaying."

Cassian snorted but didn't contradict her. He opened his mouth to say something, but he slapped a hand over his mouth and ran as fast as he could to the bathroom. Nesta trailed after him and winced when he kneeled in front of the toilet and hurled up his guts.

Sighing, Nesta reached over and pulled his hair back as he vomited again and again. His forehead was damp and hot under her touch.

"You should have told me that you were sick," she said. "I would've come immediately."

He didn't say anything. After he finished and flushed the toilet, Nesta wet a towel and offered it to him. His knees trembled as he raised himself from the ground.

"I didn't want to worry you."

She gritted her teeth at his response.

"You're my mate, Cassian. I want to know if something's wrong with you. Keeping me in the dark will only cause you more trouble, you know."

He had the nerve to smirk at that, weak as it was.

"I can't wait to see what kind of trouble you have in store for me."

"You're in no shape for that sort of trouble. Go to bed and wait there until I run you a cold bath, you're burning up."

He rinsed his mouth in the sink and threw the wet towel in a corner.

"It's just my desire for you," he winked.

"It's actually a fever, smartass. Go and lay down."

To her eternal surprise, Cassian actually did as he was bid to. He left the door open as he dragged himself towards the bed in his room, mumbling curses as he did. It was obvious that as soon as he though he was out of her eyesight, he dropped the brave mask. It reminded her of herself and how little hiding away helped her.

Nesta turned on the water and waited for it to turn lukewarm. She used to do the same for her mother when she was sick, and then for both Feyre and Elain. It was always more difficult with Feyre, since she was stubborn and refused to cooperate with her. Smiling at that memory, Nesta let the water run and returned to her mate.

"Well, aren't you a sorry sight."

Draped over the pillows and with an arm covering his eyes, Cassian mumbled something and turned on his stomach. The Illyrian leathers must be containing in all that heat, making him sweat even more.

After pulling the curtains and succumbing the room into darkness, Nesta rummaged through the drawers and pulled out clean clothes for him. It didn't seem like something major, just a simple flu, but she wasn't about to stand by and watch him ignore it until he dropped dead. Cassian was stubborn enough to do just that. It was rather hilarious, given that if it were her in his place, Cassian would've been out of his mind by now and his stupid territorial Fae instincts would've driven him mad. Nesta enjoyed the fussing from time to time, but to a certain point. He would be worse than a mother hen.

Nesta turned to her mate and sighed. He was an idiot, yes, but she'd be damned if she didn't nurse him back to health just so that she could personally kick his ass.

Laying down on the mattress and taking his hand into hers, Nesta cocked her head.

"Do you need something in particular?" she asked in a low voice.

He shook his head, gently squeezing her hand. "Just you."

The smile that bloomed on her face was involuntarily; and so was the flutter in her stomach. Staying with him like this, even in his sorry condition, brought some peace to her mind and relieved some of that pent-up tension that's been brewing inside her. Whatever the reason was, she didn't care. Just being next to him was enough.

Sensing her strong emotions, Cassian opened his eyes and gave her soft smile. The ice that had been coating her heart for so long was no more than a puddle now. They stayed like that for a while, sensing each other's emotions, communicating in the best way they could — by watching and feeling each other. Words were not powerful enough to convey all the things she felt.

When Nesta helped him get out of bed, Cassian planted a kiss on the top of her head and let her guide him to the bathroom.While she made sure to throw some medical herbs in the water Cassian undressed himself, throwing the sweaty clothes in the corner of the room. A familiar, warm feeling overwhelmed Nesta when she beheld her mate in all his naked glory, though she tried hard not to gaze too much at his lower regions. He was in no shape to get physical, though he would never say no to it.

“Mother’s tits, Ness, this is colder than your heart,” he seethed as soon as he lowered himself into the water.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.”

“You know I love teasing you, sweetheart,” he winked at her.

Cassian grimaced as he laid back in the tub. She sat on the stool by the tub and placed a cold wet cloth on his forehead, making him squirm some more.

“Stop fussing, you’re worse than a child,” she reprimanded him, running her fingers through his hair.

“I’m fussing? You’re the one fussing, not me. I’m too sick to fuss.”

“Oh, so now you _are_ sick,” Nesta observed. “Interesting.”

Cassian tilted his head back to catch her stare. A devious smile bloomed on his handsome face, making her heart flutter.

“What can I say? I love seeing you fuss around me. It’s endearing.”

“Don’t tell me it’s another male thing,” she laughed as she grabbed one of the shampoo bottles. “Dip.”

Although he seemed reluctant to, Cassian’s head went underwater in a heartbeat. His teeth were slightly clattering when he resurfaced.

“It kind of is,” he answered. “As a male, it is our duty and honour to protect and care for our females. It intensifies a thousand times more when it’s about our mate. But when a female fusses over us like you do?”

He laughed deeply, the sound like music to her ears. Nesta smiled instantly and poured a good quantity of shampoo into her palm, proceeding to rub it into his hair.

“It means more to us than you can imagine,” he said in a hushed voice.

The moment Nesta started to massage his scalp, Cassian fell into a trance. It was no secret that he absolutely loved it when she played with his hair, but whenever they were in the tub she insisted on doing it for him. The way his eyes shuttered and his lips parted slightly was enticing for her. She pulled slightly at his roots, making him groan a bit.

“You’re playing with fire,” he warned her.

Nesta smiled.

“Don’t I always?”

They fell into a comfortable silence as Nesta washed his hair two times, then managing to rub some ointment for fevers onto his face that he was disgusted of. As soon as Nesta claimed that she would not share his bed for two weeks if he would’t let her rub it, Cassian settled down and didn’t say another word. It always worked.

She told him the latest news about the library as she helped him get out of the tub and get dressed. His knees were quivering and he kept sneezing, making the house shake. Their room was still dark when they entered it and Cassian almost threw himself into the bed. She quickly covered him in blankets and went to the kitchen to bring him his warm soup.

Cassian raised an eyebrow as soon as he smelt it.

“Don’t tell me you cooked that.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I had Feyre winnow it a few minutes ago. Nuala made it this morning.”

“Good. I didn’t want to die from food poisoning.”

“I spit it in.”

Cassian puffed, resting his head on the pillows.

“I don’t see why I should be bothered by that since one of my favourite things to do is to eat you out,” he smirked. “So bring it on.”

Nesta let out a low laugh as she settled on the bed, offering him the bowl of hot soup. He still looked pretty shaken up, though his fever went down a bit. It would’ve worried her sick if it wouldn’t have. Calling Madja here to check up on him would’ve embarrassed Cass to no end, she knew it.

“How are the new recruits? Got any worthy warriors amongst them?” She asked as she pulled the covers over her feet.

“Most of them are promising,” he said between spoonfuls of soup. “Two of them are particularly nasty and keep getting on my nerves.”

“Already? That’s impressive.”

Cassian threw her a nasty look and gave her the empty bowl.

“Don’t even start. They kept questioning everything we did and picked up on the others. I had them run around the camp a dozen times just to get them to shut up.”

His frustration with them was getting obvious, so Nesta reached over and placed a hand on his warm cheek. All the worry in his hazel eyes disappeared in an instant and he met her gaze.

“You will get through them, Cass,” she said. “You got through me, after all, didn’t you?”

His smile was so broad and sincere that it sent waves of joy through her whole body. There was something truly extraordinary about being next to him, something so unique and pure that there was so replacing it. Spending her time like this was always a gift to her, something she didn’t think she truly deserved — how come he actually loved her, even after all they’d been through? How could he still see her for what she was and not run away?

As if understanding her feelings, Cassian pulled Nesta closer and embraced her. “Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For all that you do. I’m grateful for you, and for this. You’re...” he trailed off, making Nesta raise her head to watch him. “Meeting you was the greatest gift the gods could have granted me. I want you to know this.”

A tear slipped from her eye but she quickly wiped it away. There was nothing Nesta wouldn’t do for Cassian, no boundaries she wouldn’t cross or wars she wouldn’t wage. The love she had for him ran so deep that it overwhelmed her, engulfed her in its essence, breaking and reforging her into something new and better.

“And so are you, my love,” she whispered back, kissing his cheek.

Cassian turned his head to kiss her, and right when their lips almost touched, the gods-forsaken bastard sneezed right into her face.

All the love she had for him vanished like a wisp of air.

His eyes went wide with shock — and then laughed. _Laughed_.

“You insufferable brute! Why must you ruin every moment?!” She shouted as she angrily wiped her face. “If I get sick because of you I’ll rip your balls off without blinking.”

His laughing didn’t cease, not until she slapped his arm hard enough for him to stop and apologise.

“You’re face was priceless,” he claimed. “Don’t worry, you won’t get sick. And even if you did, I’d take good care of you.”

Still angry, Nesta crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at him.

“Now I’m glad that you’re sick and have to skip training for a few days.”

“Who says that I have to skip training?” He frowned.

“I do,” she said with a cruel smile. “You’re off duty. We don’t want your cold to get any worse, do we?”

“Nesta—“

“Plus,” she interrupted, “I’ll make a sacrifice and spend them with you. Someone needs to nurse you back to health, right?”

A huge smirk appeared on his face, right before he kissed her — properly this time. She melted into his touch, rejoiced in the way his hands roamed her skin and the taste of him igniting her core. Pure, undiluted pleasure invaded her body and tore through her walls.

Safe and happy and loved — that’s how Nesta felt.

When Cassian pulled apart and sat his head on the pillow, Nesta beamed at her mate. Gods, she adored this male.

“If we’re going to be cooped up in this bed for the rest of the day, at least tell me a story,” he murmured as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles one by one.

“About?” She asked, watching as his lips peppered small kisses on her skin.

“About legendary warriors,” he said, then stopped. “I guess you can add some romance and smut into it, since that’s your area of expertise.”

Nesta laughed as she pinched his arm. Then she hugged a pillow to her chest as she prepared to tell Cass one of her favourite tales.

“One upon a time,” she began, her voice soft, “In a land that no longer exists, lived a brave young girl who was made of flames and dreams.”


End file.
